From DE 20 2006 007 096 U1, an annular adsorber element is known that is composed of at least two identical adsorber parts and is arranged downstream of an air filter in a fresh air system of an internal combustion engine. For implementing such an adsorber element, a self-supporting adsorber material has been provided, which is comparatively costly.